


【七五折】海洋球／番外  Schrödinger's play

by Puppy_QianMo



Series: 海洋球 [2]
Category: SNH48
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_QianMo/pseuds/Puppy_QianMo
Summary: 正文站内搜索即可，配合食用更佳。生活愉快～
Relationships: 七五折
Series: 海洋球 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	【七五折】海洋球／番外  Schrödinger's play

**Author's Note:**

> 正文站内搜索即可，配合食用更佳。  
> 生活愉快～

*吴哲晗视角 BDSM  
/  
/  
“那么现在，正式开始。”  
  
我随意地躺在一张大沙发上，翘起二郎腿，眼前是绑着丝带一身白色浴袍乖乖站着的Fox Seven。  
  
想来这日租房应该是圈里人一手备办，专门用来出租用于BDSM活动的场所。黑色系欧式装修风格，厚实的毛地毯，墙壁上装饰用的铁链、手铐，再配上满屋的刑架、审讯椅、特制的床、用具台……活脱脱的一个审讯室。这样的配置，唬的我进门就是一愣。趁她清洗，我调好室内温度，做完工具消毒，便大为好奇的转了一圈想试试看，怎料我就只是随意把手放上了审讯椅扶手，那机关就自动铐上了，要不是我机灵，第一次调教还没开始就得先在不怎么老实的小奴隶面前丢了脸。  
  
总之，这里的设计十分精巧用心。就是，它也太小了点…  
  
我牵着她溜达时才发觉这一点，随后开始骑虎难下。不是我虚，是这屋子真的太小，避开设施后还没走几步就得绕回原点。眼看着自己的小奴隶的脚步越来越轻快，我的头却转的越来越晕，我连忙看准时机——还得装作波澜不惊地叫停。我顺势倒在沙发上暗自换气，那人好像还有点恋恋不舍地露出回味的表情。  
  
“一分钟，去除你身上的所有衣物，然后呈跪姿态。怎么做算是标准，我想你应该比我更清楚。”  
  
她收回表情点点头，抿着嘴没什么犹豫地解开了浴袍腰带。随着布料缓缓褪去，露出的便是雪白无暇的酮体。  
  
我有些许意外，她洗浴完毕居然就只穿了件浴袍？也许是明白该留不住的还是留不住吧，这行为莫名的让我产生了一些满意。  
  
她侧对着我缓缓跪在了地毯上，双腿打开与肩同宽，头慢慢低下直到触地，双手背后，腰塌下去，挺翘的臀自然翘起，身体线条柔和顺畅，呈现出一种极佳的美感。  
  
她真美。我想，不管什么人看到这一幕都会这样不由自主地赞叹。这具身体不仅脸无可挑剔，上下的比例更是出奇的好，她皮肤细腻又白暂，直角肩与蝴蝶骨浑然天成，背上的那点痣完美点了睛。我拍过的好看的人也算是不少，但从未有人会像现在这样让我心尖发颤。我猜，或许她的本职是模特，说不定我们以后会有工作上的合作。  
  
我并未急着动作，坏心眼地不吭声，欣赏她的神情。我没给她解下丝带，她也知趣的没有动，现在环境安静的过分。几秒之后，粉色攀上了她耳尖的同时，我发现她在抖。  
  
是害怕吗？现在想想刚才她的反应好像过大了一点。或许应该找她聊聊的，但不是现在。  
  
我还是让她直起腰，上前帮她解下了视觉上的束缚。指尖碰触时她一抖，不过至少没有闪躲，这已经是很大的进步了。我安慰地摸摸她的头，她桃花眼有些迷茫的张开，湿漉漉地对上我的视线，像极了某种害羞的小动物。下一刻狡黠的一眨，嘴角上扬。  
  
这一下便摄人心魂。狐狸，真是个狐狸。  
  
我闪躲着避开她的目光，起身俯视她，把嗓子压低，好让自己显得不是那么没底气：“先是惩罚。跪趴，一条错误十下，不许躲、不许挡。你觉得自己应该挨多少下？”  
  
“零下。”她小声嘟囔。  
  
“嗯？你说什么？”我听见回答，又气又想笑，威胁着挑起她的下巴，逼她同我对视。  
  
现在轮到她不自在了。她眼睛闪躲了几下，支支吾吾开口，语气软糯糯的充满着不情愿：“那就十下吧。”  
  
“四十。”我试着让声音听起来冷酷无情，“违反命令两次，不回答我的指令一次，没有意识到自己的错误，再记一次。”  
  
忽略掉她瞪大的眸子和皱起的眉头，我径直去找到了亚克力板。回来时她还是没有摆好姿势，不满的张嘴想说些什么。  
  
我没给她说话的机会：“五十。”  
  
像是受了多大的委屈，她撇着嘴可怜兮兮的答，是主人。接着把腿象征性地向两边打开了些，腰重新塌下，臀部抬起，手撑到地上做着力点。  
  
我把板子放在她大腿内侧，往两边分了分，示意不够。她慢悠悠地把腿分开，耳朵变得通红。这个姿势基本可以让整个身下暴露的一览无遗。知道她脸皮薄，我没再催她，耐心地等待她完成动作后将板子放在她的臀峰上准备开始。  
  
“啪！”第一下我只用了五分力，留心仔细观察着她的表情，她耐痛能力好像真的不太行，好看的眉毛因为痛楚皱到一起，嘴边不自禁的流出了一声短促的尖叫，随后紧紧地咬住下唇。  
  
我有些恼火地加重了第二下，命令她张嘴：“疼你就喊。我觉得我没有允许过你伤害自己。”  
  
她疼得一颤，回答的“是”已然带了点哭音。我低头察看了一下伤口，她皮肤很显色，此时雪白的两个臀峰上印出明明显显的两个板痕，一个浅粉，一个已近红色。  
  
我掌握好了大致力度，用前十板将她的臀部整个染成好看的粉色。她反应还不是很大，除了臀腿交界处的两板让她闷哼了两声外都没有再叫。我稍微缓了缓，接着用了六成力的连续五板扇在了她左边的臀峰上。  
  
那块肉整个凹陷了下去，变白，然后变得深红。她显然没料到我会这么打，小腿弹起，发出了一声哀鸣。我估计了一下她右边的伤，还是连续落下了五板。第五板落到一半时，她突然将手背了过来，我吓了一跳，差一点点就没能成功将板子停下。随后冷汗直出，这才真切地感受到了怒意。  
  
要是真的伤到她怎么办。  
  
“对不起，太疼了我没控制住，我不是故意的。”她显然也意识到了自己行为的不妥，忙不迭地道歉。我看她疼得眼眶发红，心中怒意突然没了大半，思索了一下，我还是去取来麻绳，在其手腕上捆了几圈打个结，紧紧地拴在了刑架最下方的横柱上。  
  
她可能看我神色冷冽便有些害怕，没等我要求，已经摆出了一个的标准跪趴。我伸手抚摸了下她的臀肉，红肿发烫甚至有点硬，心知已不能再打，就将板子换成了最轻量级的皮鞭。  
  
“剩下三十板换成四鞭。”  
  
她有点意外的转头，又迅速转过去，乖乖地答谢谢主人。  
  
我用皮鞭在她背上画了个红叉，又落下两鞭在她大腿内侧，她猝然倒在地上大口喘气。我以为是我技术不精，最后一鞭走偏了，擦到了敏感地带，就急忙蹲下身检查。鞭痕漂亮没有什么问题，我却发现她大腿内侧不知何时已沾满了透明的液体。  
  
“你很兴奋嘛。”我调笑道。她一愣，回头有气无力地瞪我，脸刷一下红的通透。  
  
我便伸手摸上了她的大腿，嘴上命令她回复跪趴态。她小小声的抗拒，但还是把腿打开回到了跪趴态。我便用手指在她的大腿内侧画圈，时不时恶趣味地戳戳印在上面的红痕，再转为抚摸，轻一下重一下地捏捏。她终于抑制不住地发抖，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。  
  
“唔…别玩了，跪、跪不住。”  
  
她开始求饶，说不要。腿上的晶莹越来越多，几乎要顺着流下。我用鞭柄的一端抵住她的脊椎，顺着向下划到尾椎骨，满意地发现她颤抖着想把自己缩起，却被绑住手腕不能动弹。  
  
“现在呢？要不要。”我又将手慢慢的从后面抚上她的肋骨，轻轻重重的揉捏，她呜咽起来，发出小兽般的动静，我继续向上，一把握住了她的软肉，摩擦她早已挺立的尖端。  
  
“嗯…嗯，呃啊…”她的皮肤逐渐变成了动情的粉色，露出的神情克制又极为动人。一会儿之后，她终于点点头，松了口：“唔嗯…我第一次，你…”  
  
我点点头表示明白，手分开她早已湿透的花瓣，并不急着进去，只是在肉缝中游走，时不时碾过顶端的花核抖动，她不自觉的想要将腿合上。毕竟是第一次，我思索了一下，想要给她个尽量舒适的体验，于是询问道：“这个姿势是不是有点儿不太舒服？”  
  
她点点头，染上情欲的声音比往日尖细些，小小声的可爱的紧：“像是…和动物。”  
  
我便让她翻身躺过来，手指继续玩弄。  
  
她喘息声越来越大，手臂无法活动，腿则不老实地想夹紧，而我还没有正式进入。在某些方面我还是有点恶趣味的，比如绳艺，这种情况让我自然想起了开脚缚。于是我停了手，清理了一下手指取过绳子比量着怎么绑。  
  
“死直男。”那人气鼓鼓的声音传过来，我诧异地挑了挑眉看她，就差这一会儿？她有些尴尬的扭扭下身，把腿并了并，委委屈屈地憋红了脸：“疼…”  
  
我才想起她屁股上的伤，这么坐在地上确实是种煎熬，赶紧去帮她解开腕部的绳，弯下身揽住她的腰就是一个公主抱：“抱你去床上。”  
  
走了两步之后，我不得已把她放了下来。这人看起来瘦瘦高高的，怎么这么沉。看她面色铁青的样子我自然不会把实话说出来，尴尬地找了个理由说是因为挥板子挥的手酸。她翻了个白眼，轻飘飘留下一个“虚”后自己爬上了床。  
  
我又想起她在星巴克说过的话，心中大为不服，觉得不能被她这么看不起。于是黑着脸又把她手绑在后面缠了个后手缚，绳子恶意碾过胸前的敏感点时再打上两个漂亮的绳结。  
  
其实做绳缚时我也在观察她的神色，至少没有流出不耐烦的情绪，这让我宽了不少心。我很喜欢绳艺，绳子与人的共舞能让我表达出许多语言难以表达的情绪，就连简单的捆绑也有一种强烈的美感。之前与Fox Seven还是网友时交流过这点，尽管她说她觉得被绑起来会有一种特殊的安全感，我还是害怕她有附和的成分在里面。  
  
不过现在看来一切都是我顾虑过多了，我将她大腿与小腿折叠在一起，捆了几圈后在腿弯处收紧，然后将绳绑到两边床脚处固定。就像是在医院做妇科检查的状态，她的腿呈“M”状，整个私处在我面前一览无遗。而完成这一切时，明明没有给予什么刺激，她的下身却已从花心处流出潺潺的清泉。  
  
“在想什么呢。”我跪在她两腿之间，逗着脸红到不行的她，手指再次打开花瓣。  
  
“这样？”我戳上花核。“还是这样？”我手指在洞口处打转。  
  
于是她又哼唧起来，发出我喜欢的声音。只是这次她没法再动。“给我…”她无用地扭动着腰，声音细若蚊蝇的说。  
  
“求我。”我笑起来，装无辜的看她。  
  
“求你了…给我…”  
  
“缺称呼。”我挠了挠她花核的尖端。  
  
“唔呃！主，主人…求你了，给我。”  
  
我满意了下来，终于舍得将手指探进洞口。那甬道的润滑已经十分足够，但因为紧张实在是太紧了。我怕她受伤，便轻轻吻上她的小腹示意她放松。缓缓推进了两个指节后，我向周围温柔的探了一圈，然后再将整个手指推入。  
  
她神情满足的紧，甬道的内壁紧紧包裹着我的手指，我尝试着来回运动，弯起手指勾住她内里的软肉抽出，又直直顶入。我用另一只手刺激着她的花核，右手认真的扩张，渐渐加入了第二根手指。  
  
随着抽插频率的增加，她的喘息越来越快，带着哭腔断断续续地呜咽“慢点。”一时间，屋里水声娇喘齐奏，听的我脸上发热，心里越来越燥。我左手不停的刺激花核，右手加紧了对甬道的探索。终于，在撞到那一点之后，呜咽变成了惊叫，甬道内壁一阵收缩，被绑住的腿抽搐起来，她似乎是想直起身咬我，却被绑着一点都动不了，气的用气音娇声骂我大变态。  
  
谁让你说我虚，我趁她大口喘气消化余韵时取来了跳蛋。她缓过劲来，迷茫地看我，疯狂摇头。我没依她，仗着她动不了直接将手里的震动小玩具调到三档抵上了她的花核。高潮后的身体尤为敏感，她短促的尖叫、喊不，小穴却一阵猛缩。我想到网上给的教程，再次把手探入进洞，这次却只在洞口摸索。过了一会儿，我找到了一个平坦又软乎乎的位置，于是来回研磨，她又挣扎了起来，不一会儿泄在了床上。  
  
“我是尿了嘛…”过了一会儿我听到一个小小的声音传来，我抬头一看，她有点呆滞，甚至眼眶发红。  
  
我赶紧摇头，简短的安慰她，这叫潮吹而已。  
  
想了想，我又拿起了跳蛋，漫不经心的想把它塞进洞口。  
  
狐狸小姐瞬间慌了起来，一脸害怕地喊真的够了。我本也不是真的想再让她来一次，于是探身到她面前，故作阴沉地问她“我虚嘛？”  
  
她好像愣了一下，不可思议地看着我，然后憋不住地笑起来。“不虚不虚，五女王最棒了。”  
  
这就是我们第一场游戏的结尾。当时的我们只拿对方当玩伴，哪能想到这游戏会玩到一辈子那么长。而且当时的我们明明连对方的名字都还不知道，如今想来居然还能看到未来生活的剪影。后来，在我们久别重逢当着四只猫主子的面买可乐时，她抱着我在我的耳边又说了一句“吴哲晗你好虚啊”然后再难发声。但我早已不是那年的心态，只是轻轻为她吻下泪水，告诉她那让她来。  
  
所以，或许世界的不可控性真的是这世界的最大魅力吧。总之，我现在想通了。明天的事情谁会知道？我们在此刻相爱，这就够了。


End file.
